The present invention relates to a method for producing a semiconductor device, and more specifically to a method of forming a conductive layer having a different conductivity from that of the semiconductor substrate or having a different conductive type, on a surface region of the semiconductor substrate at a very small depth.
For such a purpose, ion implantation is conventionally used. In this method, a desired impurity is ionized and implanted into the semiconductor body under an acceleration of 5-100 keV. Although ion implantation is advantageous in treatments at normal temperatures, a heat treatment process at a very high temperature is required to restore detects produced during ion implantation, and it is difficult to obtain a conductive layer at a shallow depth because the impurities are diffused due to the heat treatment process.